This Love That We've Been Workin' On
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Draco and Astoria have been dating for over a year before he pops the question. Going to his parents, he finds out about a very old Wizarding tradition. The betrothed pair will be watched by his parents, and Astoria's future in-laws will coach and tutor her in the ways of making love.


**Title:** This love we've been workin' on  
**Author/Artist:** vegetasbubble  
**Prompt:** #159: It is an expectation that Pureblood spouses will be schooled in the ways of pleasing one another, to maximise the chances of a happy and fruitful union. It is the obligation of the parents to ensure this is the case, by witnessing a betrothal mating ritual. Only when their approval is given does the betrothal become binding.  
**Pairing(s):** Draco/Astoria, Lucius/Narcissa/Astoria  
**Word Count:** 1900  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning(s):** sexual scenes and situations, coarse language.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Based on the song "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer. Thanks to Lothair for Beta reading this story. I hope that I filled the prompt as you required. It was fun to write, a very different type of scenario that I've never actually written before.  
**Summary: **Draco and Astoria have been dating for over a year before he pops the question. Going to his parents, he finds out about a very old Wizarding tradition. The betrothed pair will be watched by his parents, and Astoria's future in-laws will coach and tutor her in the ways of making love.

"Lovemaking is all about taking your time," Lucius Malfoy instructed his almost daughter-in-law, Astoria Greengrass, as he ran his hands from the tips of her toes to the tops of her thighs. "Remember, dear Astoria—in order to procure a Pureblood heir, you must not fuck, or have sex; you must make love. His wife, the blonde and beautiful Narcissa Malfoy sat beside the young girl, her naked legs tucked under her just as naked bottom. "This is why we have these lessons, my dear."

Astoria nodded as Lucius moved to his wife. Astoria watched with widened eyes as Lucius kissed his wife, lovingly and passionately. For five weeks now Lucius and Narcissa had taken it upon themselves to teach Astoria all she needed to know to bring the next Malfoy heir into the world. The older Malfoys had already approved of the union between their son and the Greengrass girl even before Draco had come to them, insistent on marrying the dark haired beauty.

Imagine his surprise when he found out an almost forgotten about tradition, one that only Pureblood families seemed to remember.

"Can you say that again?" Draco asked, shocked beyond belief at what his father had told him.

"Draco, you heard me the first time," Lucius replied, smiling over the top of his brandy. "Your mother and I must make sure that Astoria is able to conceive an heir before you get married. It is simply one day a week for six weeks – after that you have her all to yourself and get married. Simple."

"You're going to fuck my fiancée?" Draco spat at his father. While the older Malfoy was almost fifty, his blond hair and perfect skin gave him the look of a man of only thirty. His mother also looked younger than she was, and Draco wondered if she was going to be there when Lucius gave Astoria her schooling.

"Draco, a Malfoy does not fuck," Lucius replied, pouring himself another glass of brandy. "A Malfoy makes love, a Malfoy conceives a child. And no, I am not going to sleep with your girlfriend. Your mother and I are simply going to tutor her in the ways of pleasure and procurement."

"We already have sex," Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have been for almost our whole relationship. And trust me, Father, we were not each others' firsts."

"That does not matter, Draco," Lucius stated, taking another sip. "Do you really think your mother and I were each others' firsts? It's better when the couple has a sexual history to work with. My father helped us, taught us all we needed to know. You were conceived on our wedding night, Draco, because of proper instruction and schooling."

Father, this is fucking ridiculous," Draco said, jumping from the oversized chair he was sitting in. "You and Mother are not going to do this."

"Then we cannot approve of the betrothal," Lucius replied, narrowing his eyes at his son. "Your marriage to Astoria will be deemed unlawful and any children you have will be bastards. None of them shall have a claim to the Malfoy name."

Draco growled angrily as he left his father's study, tracking down his mother in the gardens to demand to know the truth. The soft words she spoke assured Draco to his father's words. Narcissa smiled gently to her son and whispered softly, "Draco, please."

Astoria had been somewhat appreciate of the idea. The next day, Astoria arrived for her first lesson in pleasuring her future husband.

She had watched as Narcissa had shown Astoria the correct way to give a man a blowjob. She had started at his thighs, licking and kissing the skin before gently grabbing her husband's balls and squeezing slightly. "Gentle hands and slow movements ensure that the man does not reach his peak too soon," Narcissa explained. "You should only allow the man to climax when he is deep inside you, my dear."

Astoria had gone home, explained to Draco what she had learnt and gave him one hell of a blowjob before they shagged like rabbits. "How did it go?" Narcissa asked the next week, while Lucius undressed.

"He didn't peak for two hours. It was amazing," she replied, blushing slightly. Lucius chuckled and Astoria stole a peak at her future father-in-law. He was naked now; his long and glorious cock nestled gently between his legs. Draco was slightly longer, but Astoria had to admit that Lucius was slightly thicker

"How many times a week are you making love?" Narcissa asked, unbuttoning her dress. Astoria watched it fall to the ground. Her breasts were still perfect and her body was still young. Blushing again, Astoria sat down on the chair provided for her to sit and watch in before replying, "Four, sometimes five times a week."

Narcissa tsked, shaking her head. "That's too much, my dear. When trying to conceive an heir, a male should only climax two or three times a week. It's a build up, you see. If he peaks too much, then you will not become pregnant." Narcissa allowed Lucius to come up behind her, cup her breasts, and lick her ear. "Now, Astoria, here are the best positions for lovemaking."

Lucius pushed Narcissa gently down on the bed, Astoria watching as his face dived between her perfectly pale legs. Narcissa cried out as his tongue started to assault her. Astoria watched as Narcissa pulled at Lucius's hair. He rose up and slid himself into his wife in one thrust. Astoria blushed as she watched the pair, their movements long and sensual.

One hour later, Lucius finally climaxed and Astoria returned to Draco, showing him what she had learned. "Draco felt sorry for his fiancée, having to see his parents have sex, but Astoria simply smiled and trailed a finger around a nipple. "It's not that bad," she replied.

For two more weeks, Astoria came to Malfoy Manor to learn from her in-laws. But when Lucius told her to strip down to nothing and lie on the bed, Astoria blushed. "Trust me, my dear," he whispered. She did. Running his hands up his legs, Lucius moved to his wife, his thick, hard length entering her. Astoria's pussy had gotten moist long ago and while she wished she could touch herself, she remembered where she was. After the two had finished, Narcissa smiled at Astoria.

"Next week, you shall bring Draco with you. Lucius and I will watch as you make love and make sure you have learnt everything. Then we will give our blessing."

The following week, Astoria and Draco arrived to the Manor, Draco with his head down. Do not be shy, my love," Astoria whispered. This is what we have been striving for. After today, we will have your parents' blessing and be allowed to marry." Draco nodded and followed his fiancée into the house.

She led him to the bedroom and smiled when she spotted her in-laws sitting by the bed. Astoria dropped her bag to the ground and moved towards Draco. He raised an eyebrow at her but grinned when she leaned up and kissed him gently. His arms snaked around her, bringing her closer to him. After the kiss, Astoria reached up and unbuttoned the silver buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, revealing pale marbled skin to her eyes.

Draco moved her slowly towards the bed, pulling at her own blouse and skirt. Soon they were naked and lying against each other. Astoria pushed him back against the pillows and sunk her mouth down to his crotch. Taking his balls in one hand and grasping his hard cock with the other, she gently rubbed his flesh with her fingers as she took his cock in her mouth. Draco grunted and focused on Astoria. Watching her dark head bob on his cock made him want to climax already, but he knew he had to hold off. She twisted his balls in her hand and he pulled her up from his lap. Kissing her hard, he reversed their positions and began to pleasure her in the way she had pleasured him. Groaning slightly, Astoria wove her hands in his blonde hair, pushing his face into her womanhood as his tongue did diabolical things to her.

"She's doing well," Lucius whispered to his wife, his hand finding her knee.

Astoria pulled him up and placed him at her entrance.) Draco moaned as he entered her warm heat. The woman beneath him groaned as he filled her. Draco started to move inside her, pulsing and coaxing in long, hard strokes inside her womanhood. "Oh, Draco," she whispered in his ear almost an hour later as his strokes began to hasten. "Draco, I love you. I love you."

"I love you," Draco grunted as he finally peaked. Astoria dug her nails into his perfect alabaster skin, moaning as he filled her. His breaths began to slow as he came down from his high. Smiling down at her, he reached down and kissed her forehead.

Five days later Draco whispered those words to her again on their wedding night.

Narcissa and Lucius had approved of the betrothal and allowed Draco to finally marry her. Though they only had a short time to plan a wedding, Draco and Astoria agreed to not sleep together again until their wedding night. Astoria and Narcissa were busy each day with dresses, flowers and cake while Draco and Lucius spoke of money and where they were going to live. Lucius told Draco that when he married Astoria he would become the new Lord of Malfoy Manor, allowing himself and his wife to retire to the French coast. Draco had signed all the legal paperwork and had found himself in possession of the Lord Malfoy ring his father wore.

The wedding had been a glorious event. All their friends from Hogwarts were in attendance and though Draco's best man Blaise Zabini had tried to hook up with Astoria's older sister Daphne, the wedding was well received by all. The newly wedded pair left the wedding reception held in the downstairs ballroom at about midnight and retired to their room upstairs, only to start making love the instant they stepped in the room.

Narcissa was not surprised at all when she received an owl, telling her and Lucius that Astoria was pregnant and due in seven months. "The smile on the older woman's face was one of happiness and excitement." Happy her son had found love and happy that Astoria was the one to have given it to him.

~ FIN


End file.
